Límite
by Mickz
Summary: Todos tenemos un límite...¿en que momento llegá a sobrepasarse?


Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su tan respetado creador.

Yo sólo escribo esto para expresarme.

Está historia es de mi total propiedad y no se permite ningún tipo de copia.

Advertencia: Yaoi, infidelidad, lean bajo su propio criterio.

Límite

* * *

Todo ser vivo tiene un límite, ya sea por cansancio, por necesidad o por amor.

Que sea un país no quiere decir que sea la excepción.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, España, el país de la pasión, como quieran llamarle, dio a conocer su límite un frío día de invierno en Madrid.

Llegó a aquella enorme casa que compartía con el mayor de los italianos, Lovino Vargaz. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ Lovi ─ Le llamó, más no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera los acostumbrados insultos a su persona. Últimamente su amada pareja había estado más agresivo que de costumbre, él comprendía que tuviera problemas y, debido a su carácter, se desquitara con él pero ya comenzaba a cansarle, sí, aunque usted no lo crea, se estaba cansando. Pero ¿acaso eso no era comprensible? Tenía derecho a recibir algo de aprecio de su parte, no pedía que le dijera cuanto lo amaba como él mismo hace, sólo un "hola" en lugar de un "¿por qué volviste bastardo?".

Suspiró cansado, a pesar de todo él le amaba demasiado, de forma incondicional si se quiere decir, Lovino era quien más feliz le hacia.

De pronto algo captó su atención, un sonido extraño pero a la vez bastante familiar.

─ Gemidos ─ susurró impresionado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Con la respiración agitada y una sensación de angustia en el pecho buscó desesperado el lugar de donde provenía esa clara expresión de placer.

Llegó a una de las puertas del interminable pasillo de su hogar, más precisamente a la de su dormitorio. Prestó más atención haciendo esfuerzo por tratar de concentrarse. Sí definitivamente se trataba de una mujer, y parecía que la estaba pasando _bastante_ bien ¿Acaso Francis se metió a su casa…de nuevo? Pero sus ojos quedaron en blanco cuando hoyo la voz del acompañante de esa "dama" que se metía en casa ajena a hacer _eso._

─ Lo-Lovino ─ Apenas pudo articular al tiempo en que abría la puerta de golpe. Efectivamente allí se encontraba la persona más importante en su vida…"revolcándose" con Bélgica, ambos dieron un respigo alterados, mientras que Antonio miraba al frente, con aquellos ojos normalmente brillantes y llenos de alegría, que en ese momento eran completamente opacos.

La rubia se cubrió con las sabanas y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde, poco le importaba que fuera de ella en ese momento, sólo le importaba aquel muchacho frente suyo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro sonrojado.

─ E-es...cu...cucha ba-bastardo ─ El español no le contestó, así que el otro siguió ─ Soy un hombre, maldición, y ella es una mujer muy atractiva, no nos pudimos controlar, _Che parlle _─ pero el otro continuó sin responderle, con la vista fija en algún punto inexistente de aquella habitación que estaba impregnada con el olor que habían desprendido los cuerpos que minutos antes se habían entregado al placer carnal

"_Repugnante"_

Era la palabra que se paseaba por la mente del mayor.

─ ¡Estupido! ─ Gritó el italiano al borde de un colapso nervioso ─ ¡Contéstame, la puta madre!... ¡Di algo! ─

Reaccionando ante las palabras que le había dicho, lo miró con furia, con aquellos ojos que desde sus épocas de conquistador no había mostrado.

─ Yo te dí todo, te cuidé… te amé más que a nada ─ Cada frase que emitía le desgarraba la garganta, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que su voz no se quebrara ─ Soportaba tus quejas, tus insultos, tus golpes… y me conformaba con la más mínima muestra de cariño ¿acaso te parece justo, Romano? ─

El otro ya estaba soltando las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas, tratando de acallar los quejidos producto del llanto.

─ A-Antonio yo… ─ trató de explicar pero el aludido ya se había movido dirigiéndose hacia el armario, tomó toda la ropa del menor y se la arrojó.

─ Vete ─ sentenció con voz firme, el otro negó con la cabeza aún llorando, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ─ Vete y no vuelvas, has excedido mi límite, nunca pensé que alguien lo lograría… y menos tú ─ Expresó adolorido

─ Po-por favo… ─ sin embargo no pudo continuar, pues otro grito de su "ex-jefe" lo sobresaltó. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Recogió toda su ropa y salió al pasillo, trató de hablarle nuevamente pero el español le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mientras, dentro del cuarto, Antonio Fernández Carriedo perdió su verdadera sonrisa para siempre, se hundió en un mar de lágrimas que eran acompañadas por una de las más largas y fuertes tormentas que alguna vez había azotado a Madrid.

─ Llegaste hasta el límite Romano ─ Murmuró recostado en aquella cama sucia.

* * *

¡No me odien ni me maten! (se esconde debajo de la silla) Amo el spamano, sólo que quería escribir desde hace mucho algo así. Antonio es un santo, ¿no se preguntaron que pasaría si se hartara?

A lo de Bélgica, estoy segura que a muchos les gusta pero yo, personalmente, metida ente Antonio y Lovi ¡LA ODIO! Ejem por eso quise mostrarla como una cofcofzorracofcof

Y para finalizar les dejo algo para reflexionar "¿Cuál sería su límite? ¿Cuánto podrías soportar tú?"

Bueno me despido, dejen un review (de ser posible no me maten) y háganme saber que les pareció.

Saludos y suerte


End file.
